


失巢

by IOVanadyomene



Category: Infinite terror
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOVanadyomene/pseuds/IOVanadyomene
Summary: 从一开始就定下了这个故事的基调，但因为当时过年强行篡改了结局，在这里发最初的be版。





	失巢

《失巢》

浅铅色的天空直到很远处才能看见高光，正好方便周围的人趴在桌子上，为下一节课医用细胞生物学养精蓄锐，他趁着老师讲故事的空挡把笔转了一圈，回位，再继续。这时老师发出感慨：  
“她医术高明，在发病的时候也会避免与人接触防止被发现。不过，她明明知道自己有精神病却仍然不放弃这个职业，违背了作为医生最基本的原则。”  
前排有人笑出声来，提出某个问题，这个问题让站在台上的老师也不禁笑出声。他思考一下，给了那个学生一个玩笑般的答案：“大概是因为她觉得：我有精神病和给你正确的诊断之间，没有冲突吧。”  
他转笔的动作停下了，抬头，确认老师的确是在开玩笑，才继续动手在草稿纸下划上关于医生职业资格考试各项内容的分值，仿佛那个停顿从未出现。  
不知过了多久，本质是学药理的老师开始挖墙角，调侃地说着临床和麻醉学生的风险和国内医生的待遇问题，不过最安全的还是法医。  
似乎这一点引起了大一新生的乐趣，为了打击同学们的兴味，老师在显示屏上放出一具尸体，尸斑向下沉积，这没什么可看的，就在他丧失兴趣低下头预习的那一刻，显示屏上的尸体失真，逐渐变成少女的样子。  
郑吒腾地站起来，钢制笔尖尖锐地划在桌上，在陡然安静的教室里显得突兀。  
那份安静就像正在播放的音频文件被强制按下暂停，笑声被噎在咽喉里，他们转过头――  
成为直线的心电图闪烁在平板的脸上。

“你得呆了多久啊？”  
一个响指在他耳边打响，声音懒懒散散地，手却没有停，在他的脸颊上按了按，硬生生让郑吒清醒过来。  
“7小时，”郑吒打了个哈欠，看了眼手表，“之前零点那台是重型颅损，值班的是个新手，我走不开。倒是你这小子挺快啊？都不用我去开药？”  
“男人割个包皮哪还需要唧唧莫莫那么多废话，那种药用量我都可以掌握好吧？对了你别和我爸说，他要知道这次评职称绝对没我的份了。”程啸伸伸懒腰，也不走，坐到他边上打开外卖界面，顺着上次吃过的又往下继续，当然，帮郑吒也订了一份。  
“不用担心我了……”郑吒看着程啸一副“老子今晚就是要待这你啥时候走我啥时候走”的共进退架势，不由得劝道。  
“那怎么成呢？”程啸下好单，郑吒不出意外地看到末尾的甜牛奶，哦，就知道这家伙没安好心，那个实习的研究生，叫萧宏律那个，今天也是执晚班。郑吒不怀好意地嘿嘿一笑：“还没到手啊？”  
程啸反手就是一下，笑骂道：“是的咯！左右没得跑。不过你倒是牛逼，四处调情还一堆美女蜂拥而至只为一亲芳泽。人做到你这个地步也是顶厉害了。”  
郑吒笑了。  
不得不承认，不管私生活如何糜烂，他也确实有糜烂的资本，上乘的皮囊，G市三甲医院年纪轻轻的麻醉医生。笑起来更是温柔得让人充满希翼，要是能专门为我这么笑就好了的情怀从她们心中腾起，一边故作轻松，说着你要笑得邪魅一点现在人就喜欢这款，另一边为了他更喜欢谁一点吵得不可开交。  
“抽吗？”  
“不要，这种可以限制尼古丁含量的我是抽不惯，还贵。”程啸苦着脸。  
“反正是别人送的，用来提神不错。”郑吒站到休息室窗户边上压着火默默抽起烟来，虽然是晚上了，外头的灯全开着，路倒是清清楚楚的。  
因地处市中心，穿着制服的学生陆续出现在附近公交站口，也有骑单车的从西边的路口拐角爬上来，他看着那些学生和面无表情的上班族，想起暑假自己去一个小城镇实习完后莫名过敏、水肿，等到好了之后的体育测验，一群人在内圈拉成长长的直线，而他离那一条线最后还隔着不小距离，他看着他们慢慢跑远，比起心率更加令他喘不上气的是怎么样都抓不到前方的错觉，但是他不能停下。  
“去休息吧，我替着，有急事call你，”程啸突然开口，不得不承认，这家伙在有些时候还是挺细腻的“到时候我那事就拜托了，我跟那小家伙在一块儿就是控制不住嘴贫呐。”  
郑吒走过去拍拍他的肩，朝他露出一个鼓励的微笑，再走到更衣室换下自己的白大褂，他家就在医院边上，走路十五分钟，非常省事。  
他躺在床上，勉强让自己不去想事情，等到差不多睡着再到被电话叫醒，他看了眼时间，之有1个小时27分钟的区别。  
“快过来，新来了一个，状况有点麻烦，”程啸在那头喘气“而且爹……院长说让你过来，看样子背景不得了，我听那些小护士扯淡，妈的，你知道车牌是什么开头的吗？”  
郑吒揉揉眉心，很好，连觉也不要睡了：“我一点都不想知道，就过来，你看看还有没有别人能先维稳。”  
程啸那边似乎有人大声宣告病人的重要性，随后，郑吒透过蓝牙耳机听见程啸在那边倒吸一口凉气，异常激动地哇哇直叫：“郑仔！你知道谁在这吗？”  
“鬼才知道？”郑吒叼着外套穿起鞋飞奔出去，口齿不清地回复。  
“是楚轩啊！就是你当年哼哼唧唧骂了三年的那家伙啊！”  
惊得郑吒的外套差点掉在地上。

楚轩是个很难让人忘记的人，比如说，你很难记得高中每一场考试谁是第一（当然，全科都是第一那种小说里的情节我们另算），但你绝对能记得谁打过你的脸，啪啪啪那种，而且直到你上完大学参加工作，那种被打脸的耻辱还能让你咬牙切齿记忆犹新。  
从概率学来说，他和楚轩擦肩而过的几率都只有亿万分之一，但偏偏通过程啸这个好死不死的祸害见了一次面，见面场景还是一场令旁人痛心疾首的钓鱼比赛，当时那个场景绝对是闻者皆涕下的，你很难在钓鱼这项杀时间的休闲活动里看到宛如打乒乓球的手速，而作为楚轩的对手，在往后的许多年之后都在怀疑一件事――妈的这家伙不会专门去配制了鱼的外激素吧？！  
最可笑，最让郑吒想死的是，在比赛之前，因为对方是个新手，还特意跟他说：不用担心，我可是有着钓鱼王子之称的……  
然后鱼一条接一条，前仆后继地前浪死在沙滩上，彻底堵住了郑吒的嘴。  
“你说什么？”单手拿钓竿的男人推了推眼镜，似乎真的没听见刚才那话，有些疑惑地看着他。  
“没什么……”  
郑吒暗暗发誓绝对不再和楚轩有任何接触，这他妈坑爹啊！但是楚轩不这么想，郑吒帮他打开了新世界的大门，而其他人，嗯，看他们那副紧张的样子，就像楚轩会因出来钓个鱼感染肉毒杆菌F级不治而亡，战战兢兢地呆在距离以楚轩为中心不足10米的地方。这就导致楚轩意犹未尽地钓上连承包这个鱼塘的程啸都吓死了的鱼的量后，收杆，拍拍郑吒的肩。  
“以后w大的课外活动都改成钓鱼你觉得怎么样？”  
我觉得如果要给每条鱼烧上三炷香，全校学生一起大概能烧到你第二年活动开始。郑吒暗自腹诽。同时通过这句话，他猜测楚轩的身份大概是万恶的官僚主义。还没来得及细想，楚轩就被一个电话叫走，匆忙回去工作。

于是丧失揣测的兴趣，他无意深究别人的过去。  
等到脑子里一团浆糊重新成形为脑子，他终于站在程啸通知的病房门口。实习生擦了把额头上的冷汗，把诊查结果递给他，另一个麻醉已经做完了评估，血色素其实低了点，但也没办法了。  
他进去，里面人出乎意料的少，而且都不是熟面孔，坐在一堆机器前的人疲惫的冲他点头，示意换班，似乎情况刚刚稳定，监护仪和呼吸机的声音也说明了这一点。  
手术很成功。  
郑吒紧绷的神经得到些微缓解，门口没有其他人，只有院长和程啸低着头站在那做汇报，他向院长问候了声，院长点头，神色颇为紧张地冲郑吒使眼色，这让郑吒开始回忆自己最近是不是犯了什么事，无解，就在这时一个人从休息室走出来，穿着正儿八经的军靴，身上是纯白色翻领衬衫下摆则束在裤子里，指甲剪得很规整，只有那块手表暴露出他并非医生的事实。那是楚轩，和当年自己第一次见到他没有任何区别，时光还是优待面瘫的。  
“这几天我会在你家住几天。”楚轩看着他，平淡地提出了借宿的要求。  
咱俩关系哪有那么好？郑吒奇怪，反问到：“嗯，照看病人的心情可以理解，不过对面就是宾馆，好歹也是个四星，比我家好多了吧？单身男子的公寓你也知道是什么鬼样子。”  
院长一脸欣慰。  
“不，在那里我不能保证安全。顺便说一句，我查了一下，你们医院旁边的公寓原本是做为家属房建的，后来因为引进仪器给了外包，这里面的问题我就不过问了。如果住家属楼，从后门到家属楼下车，监控摄像头除了车牌号是拍不到里面的人的。”楚轩把视线移向走廊那一边，思考让他的眼神丧失焦点。  
“可是这样说，你进医院停车场到上楼，电梯已经拍到了吧，你住不住我家有什么区别？”  
楚轩收回视线，这是郑吒第一次同样冷静地直视对方的眼睛对方，楚轩同样冷静的眼神和他对称，这个态度绝对不是什么病人家属，怕不是出了事想逃避责任。  
“唔，这个我已经想过了，所以提前通知人做了准备，”楚轩不甚在意“你实在不答应也没有关系，我想程啸应该会很乐意接受吧？”  
程院长手一抖，从郑吒的角度刚好能看到衣服上突然的褶皱，那是一双持刀的手，在手术台上永远平稳。  
郑吒暗叹口气。  
“也不是不答应，就是挺好奇的，如果你不嫌弃三室两厅的话就进来住吧。”郑吒松口， 这茬院长不肯接他也只有看眼色做事，免得事后轻则奖金泡汤重则回家找妈，他还不想重新找家医院工作。

等到重新配一把房门钥匙，时针已指向两点。郑吒趿拉着拖鞋走进洗手间，水流顺着手腕流下，掌心，十指缝隙――机械的流畅。  
“为什么做麻醉？”  
楚轩站在门框边冷不丁地问，他看着男人用外科医生特有的洗手方式，水流混合关节的触碰声，把他得声音搅得混浊，郑吒侧过头看他，回答这个问题无关痛痒，只是做客做到随便跟进洗手间让他颇为不适。  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“你看上去太年轻了，所以我找了你的档案，六年本硕连读再加上规培也是在这家医院，不过这还是无法解释你在科室的奖金……”  
郑吒打断他：“因为主任比较喜欢我吧。”  
“原来如此，这样就能解释沙发上的口红印了，不过我想问的不是这个，而以你的成绩完全可以做外科医生，为什么选择麻醉？通常来说，无论是从工资还是个人价值都更倾向于前者。”  
“我念大学那个时候，医患关系还比较紧张，所以即使可以考外科的研，也没有这么做。万一出什么事第一反应肯定是找主刀吧？这么想，所以就选了麻醉。”郑吒笑了笑“而且……算了，没什么。”  
楚轩若有所思地点头：“你知道外国总统身边的那个医生是什么医生吗？”  
郑吒摇头，当年他对于这些无关的科普读物没兴趣。  
“是麻醉医生。”眼镜男不咸不淡地说。  
说完楚轩把他挤到一边，以同样的方式开始洗手，最后用冷水拍拍脸颊，袖子顺着重力让郑吒注意到顺着下滑轨道露出的切线伤，绷带包着一部分，露出的能看出救护的十分及时。  
他不动声色地回到卧室，躺下，把手机静音，偷偷按下了1，1，0的按键，又把它们一个个删除，放在一边。为了不看见这光，只有用双手捂脸，郑吒无声地叹息出来。  
手边的手机短促地震动，屏幕上是手机银行的转账提示外加一条短信。  
“这个月的房租，麻烦了。”  
门口的脚步声逐渐远去，不一会，灯也全部熄灭，郑吒看向门口，不安地想要撑起一个幻想：男人会不会拿着枪站在门口然后......他太疲惫了，没能支撑地住，在恐惧与担忧中昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

“一日三次，每次六片……郑吒你在听我说话吗？”  
“啊？……对不起，刚刚走神了。”  
郑吒颇为抱歉地冲詹岚低下头，“这个剂量也算正常范围内，你不用担心。”  
“可是真的好难吃啊，吃了之后连饭都吃不下，想吐，男票都说我骨头磕着他了，不能换一种方式比如食疗之类的吗？”詹岚苦着脸道。  
“不可以。”  
听到郑吒毫不犹豫的拒绝，詹岚更加放软了声音，想要找一个不让他为难又有治疗效果的方法：“嘛，我先回去休息几天吧，实在不行能让医生给我用裹了薄膜衣的药成不？”  
郑吒一个麻醉，面对牛头不对马嘴的药学根本说不上话，他想了想，无非就是药物的理化性质冲突与否以及消化道是否需要吸收药物的关系。点头答应了詹岚的请求。  
说起来，楚轩也在吃药，他那样的人居然会生病吗？等到詹岚走后，郑吒突然想起来楚轩每天也在吃药，一次五粒，那家伙看上去健康的不得了好吗？难道是某种保健品？  
比如补肾？  
如果他现在照照镜子，一定能看见自己脸上深不可测的微笑。  
今天的轮班表上没有他的名字，等确认最后一个人的身体情况后就可以回去了。他打开联系人，和楚轩同居已经快两个月，那个眼镜男的作息时间让郑吒产生某种这是个不用睡觉的家伙的错觉，因为不论是自己回家休息，或者深夜值完夜班回家，对方要么是出门要么就是对着屏幕白光像影视剧的幕后大Boss一样面无表情地坐着。  
此外，郑吒想到这里暗自吐气，不知为何，楚轩和他似乎天生有仇，那人像是忘记他们惊世骇俗的初见，和他冷战，一天连一句话都不说，拜他所赐，郑吒在家也只能战战兢兢连恐发出声音，连女性都没有再带回去。  
根据院长“不经意”的透露，楚轩似乎是研究人员还是什么，反正被管的死死的，这次也是难得出来有个任务，要抓一个盗取国家机密的窃贼。   
我去这么牛逼，国安局的程序员啊！想到这里，郑吒不禁为一开始的小心思充满愧疚，而且万一以后有需要帮忙的地方呢？多条路子总是不错的。  
而且，楚轩真的，非常慷慨。  
今天还是要努力改善关系呢，郑吒想，接满矿泉水就走出办公室，迎面撞了个满怀。  
“……我跟你讲你再这么不看路如果撞到其他人你就死定了！”郑吒恶狠狠地吼道。  
“啊，抱歉，下次帮你带饭啊！”程啸站定匆匆向门口跑去，还拎着一袋子药。草酸……西酞。  
草酸艾司西酞普兰片？  
郑吒再次反头看了看值班表，今天的确是程啸值班才对，以他们科室那人的性格万万不会让他乱跑，这药是处方药，药房不能随便开。  
不该问的不要问，不要多管闲事。郑吒默默在心里提醒自己。  
去他妈的。  
他快步走到12楼药房，门口站着一金发碧眼的外国人，只身一人也不像病了的样子，和女护士有说有笑的。  
“你的眉毛修的很好看，每次来这里我都能看见你们这些素颜美人，都让我忍不住期待你们化妆之后的样子呢。”  
一本正经地说酸话，现在的老外中文都这么好的吗？郑吒不由得多看了他一眼，那个外国人也注释着他，几乎同时，那人脸上模版般的笑容带上一丝不易察觉的激动，郑吒退后一步，差点被一个护士绊倒。  
“没事吧？不好意思，因为你是很年轻的医生忍不住多看两眼，我叫亚当，我的朋友在这里打针所以出来逛逛，影响到你的工作实在是不好意思。”亚当低下头，颇为抱歉地说。  
“没事，是我自己不小心。”可能最近太紧张了，等下去找人看一看。这人在这里万一听到我打听程啸开的药影响不好。郑吒想，便对护士们说“你们先聊，我去找程医生送个东西。”  
“是程啸医生吗？”  
“对，亚当先生认识他？”  
“我的朋友也是医学生，他拜读过程啸先生在今年三月份的The Lancet上发表的看法，他也在这里吗？”亚当看似十分诧异。  
“嗯，我得先走了，再见。”  
“那就再见了。”亚当压低眉头，缓缓冲着郑吒的背影微笑起来。  
  
楚轩和他白天出去时的姿势一样，完全没动，如果不是一天的疲劳积在身上，他还以为自己做了个去上班的梦。  
“……你要吃什么吗？我刚好准备叫外卖。”  
咔哒咔哒键盘的敲击声渗透墙壁，随着时间的流逝，郑吒愈发地尴尬起来，又是这样，对于同居之人从来说不上了解更遑论交流，不要做这种白费心思的事情，其实楚轩就是这样无声地劝诫吧。  
“如果我没记错，冰箱里应该有蔬菜和水果。晚上吃这些也就够了。”随着不停歇的咔哒声，楚轩似乎想了一下才开口“医学生为什么会没有食品安全的常识？”  
我什么时候开过冰箱？――郑吒心中暗暗叫苦，说好听一点是工作繁忙不常用，其实就只是个摆设，打开冰箱果然是清一色的蔬果，这早就不是“鲜肥属时禁，蔬果幸见尝”的年代了，郑吒没脾气地瞟他一眼，老早说这人面瘫禁欲，原来是信佛。  
然后对着反光的冰箱悠悠地摸了摸自己的发际线。  
和洗完澡后觉得自己在浴室里出家的自己完全不一样呢，郑吒不禁重视了人与人之前的差距。“那蔬菜沙拉？……我看看，东西都齐了，刚好还有原来点肯德基剩下的番茄酱。”  
“可以，另外，我注意到你有贷款。”  
“嘛，有时候东西买多了就会从银行借，我有准时还。”  
“即使有医保，有突发情况这样也很麻烦，今后我的房租会用现金，这样钱更有钱的概念。放这了，记得拿。”说完，他摆了一个信封在客厅的茶几上。  
话是这么说可是你明明已经决定好了吧，真是的，郑吒想。他打开热水龙头开始洗菜，  
“能问一句你每个月必定支出的5000汇款的用途吗？”郑吒一边切蔬菜，楚轩一边又问了一个问题。  
“给父母的，嘛，虽然他俩退休金也不少，不过小时候我本来有个是邻居的青梅竹马，可惜14岁因为医疗事故去世了，之前我很受她们家照顾，所以能帮衬一点就帮衬一点。不过说起来，虽然我承认我的私生活很乱，你也没必要防罪犯一样防我吧？”饶是郑吒，也不由得产生火气。  
“是我的错。”万万没想到楚轩自知一连串的问话引起他的反感居然主动认错，把郑吒接下来的话都梗在肚子里，楚轩认真地纠正道“只是好奇而已，如果我真怀疑你，你现在就应该在龙隐的审讯室里喝茶了。”  
那我还真是谢谢你了啊！你这家伙怎么这么难搞我去？郑吒在心里作呐喊状，脸上却平静至极：“这有什么可奇怪的吗？”  
“你这样的人，该说孝顺吗？很失礼，不过我很难得看到这种人，所以想确认一下。”  
“等等，你的意思是你之前就知道了？”  
“嗯，毕竟账户主人和你一个姓，再找找年龄就能推测出来。”  
“那你还问我？等等你是不是有什么毛病？单胺代谢异常？”  
“不知道你是怎么判断出来的，我的各项数据没有问题。那么之后呢，你青梅竹马的父母没有再生一个吗？14岁死时那个时候她的母亲应该没有绝经才对。”  
郑吒握刀的手停了停。  
“那又怎么样呢...反正，也不是原来那个了。”  


  
楚轩敏感地察觉出男人说这话时不经意透露出的隐藏的情绪，他看着郑吒的背影，切蔬菜的时候下意识地倾身压刀，斜方肌明显地起伏着，带动竖脊的阴影滑行，男人的轮廓看得出是保持得很好的身材，只比那些混迹军队的家伙略逊一筹罢了。  
“除了惊世骇俗的天才，普通人的死亡对于社会而言无伤大雅。”曾经有人这么对他说过，第二天那人就从龙隐消失了，因为给他灌输左派思想，之后他听了整整三天非必要的牺牲是可耻且令人痛惜的之类废话。现在看来不同的人对待此事也会有不同的反应，为什么要对一个死去超过18年的人念念不忘呢？初恋情节没有体现在郑吒之后找过的所有人身上，她们都没有共性，或许因此那位少女才是独一无二的？  
他关闭资料，慢慢地在搜索引擎里打出几个字。  
全部删去。  
“郑吒，”他看着那人疑惑地回头“你有什么想要的东西吗？”  
那家伙傻里傻气地，头发都支棱着，歪头想了想，道：“我们明天的菜谱上可以有肉吗？”  
“不可以，这是原则。”楚轩坚定地践行社会主义核心价值观。  
“吃一点嘛，没有肉的人生是无味的人生啊，”郑吒感慨道“要不一起炒，我吃肉你吃素？明天我多买点水果？”  
这一次楚轩果断地点头，郑吒突然意识到自己被耍了：“我说，你根本没打算叫我也整天吃素对吧？”  
“对，你又不是素食者，就算我不让你在家里做你说定也会在外面买，这样还不如自己做的干净。所以我一开始讲条件就是想看你能妥协到什么地步而已。”  
“是你楚轩飘了还是我郑吒提不动刀了？”郑吒用水果刀摆了个侍魂里橘右京的姿势，对于楚轩他简直忍无可忍。  
“你刀拿反了。”楚轩“善意”地提醒到。  
……  
  
  
翌日他再一次在走廊看到亚当再闲逛，走走停停，最后停在医生简介栏那儿，他也没管，这个男人身上带着莫名其妙的目的感，连带着他阳光的微笑都在郑吒的眼里显得颇具重量，他从隔着亚当一臂宽的距离的地方走过，亚当侧身看向他：“郑医生很忙呢。”  
“医生不都这样。”郑吒淡淡地说。  
“也是，我很钦佩有人能做到医生这个职业需要做到的责任，可惜很多人做不到，真是可惜。”  
“我相信亚当先生你一定能做到你所在行业的责任。”  
“我在我哪一行可以说是佼佼者了。”亚当看着正欲离开的郑吒“你不好奇我是做什么的吗？”  
“不，我不喜欢打听别人的私事。”  
“是吗，唉，”金发的男人颇为遗憾的叹起气来“我倒是很想和你聊聊呢，看样子打扰了，那么下次再说吧。”  
他们俩互相点头致意，这段谈话到此结束，郑吒走到电梯口，陆任佳从里面出来向亚当跑去，跳脱地像温水里的青蛙。他站到电梯里面，白色的墙从左至右一点点被金属光芒掩盖，只剩最后一丝缝隙时，他看见亚当从那个拥抱里挣脱出来，日光把他的金发照得璀璨以极，他的眼里却寸草不生。  


“所以说很气啊！”郑吒气鼓鼓地咬着筷子说，一副被抢了女人的样子，向楚轩说着这几天的事，他愈发频繁地见到亚当，这让他有一种芒刺在背的感觉。亚当对女人很有一手，无论时装周还是化妆品都能侃侃而谈，连主任有时候都会拉着聊两句，不过他似乎专注于程啸科室叫陆任佳的那个兔子一样的小姑娘，那妹子平时说话都是细声细气，跟着亚当后时常能看见她难能可贵的开怀的样子。  
“这样每次找护士有事都被秀了一脸超级影响心情！”  
楚轩的眼睛黏在文件上：“我还以为你想跟我吐槽亚当这非主流的名字。”  
“你学坏了，”郑吒痛心疾首地说“你变了，你不是原来的楚轩了。”  
“……你教的好。亚当找的护士是程啸他们科室的吗？”  
“哇你连这都猜的到？你说他是不是有什么偶像崇拜情节啊。”郑吒随手拿起桌子上的坚果。  
“谁知道，不过你上班似乎并不辛苦，还有空闲让你思考这些无关紧要的问题。”戴眼镜的男人终于从文件中抬起头来施舍了他一眼。  
“哪有，我这一周的手术里面都不错不是特别难搞而已，而且别小看我好吧，我好歹也是个博士生。”提到这个郑吒更气了“所以说你的脑袋到底是怎么长的？这么快混到研究院你是打娘胎就在看书吗？”  
“我只是站在凡人的智慧之上。”楚轩看似谦虚地开口，但郑吒觉得这家伙怎么看怎么在炫耀他那220的智商，所以他冲楚轩怼道：“是啊，超越凡人的智慧连鱼都不会吃，还是靠视觉挑食。”  
楚轩推了推眼镜，冲他露出微笑。  
活脱脱一出死神来了。  
郑吒被他盯得发怵，本着坚决不在这种事情上低头的原则，开始给楚轩切苹果——还是兔子形状的。

吃饱喝足就该上路…不是，就该洗洗睡了，明早要开会所以郑吒先洗以便早点睡着，楚轩眼看他关上洗手间门，打开命令下面每天发给自己的压缩包。  
黑白的画面上出现亚当的身影，虽然穿着白大褂，明显与周围格格不入的发色出卖了他。  
果然，楚轩没有半点惊讶，他打开药瓶把里面的药都倒在一张纸上，他把它们包好再收到抽屉里。  
“楚轩！能下楼买瓶洗发水吗？”浴室里水声混着郑吒颇为懊恼的声音，闷闷的，楚轩一边把抽屉上锁一边答应下来。  
其实不锁也没什么，楚轩想，摇摇头把这个想法从心中晃开。他拿起钥匙下楼，楼下柳杉结实是深褐色，晚上的医院家属房鲜有车辆的马达和鸣笛之音，带着一种压抑，他又看了看周围的绿化，这些软树皮的消音功能真是非同凡响。现在还不算晚，月份的缘故让天幕早早地变成黑色，白色的光，黄色的温暖，还有廉价的红欲盖弥彰的严厉，被树影和建筑再次分成一道道幻光，很漫长，不过还好就要结束了。

  
妇产科的医生翻弄着郑吒的领子：“这个转院的病人你不要接。”  
“为什么？”郑吒颇为不解，仍然拿起病历本和照片“上面不是没问题吗？”  
“心血管的程医生前几天给她做过心电图，有窦性心律不齐，而且她的下腔静脉不正常的粗，需要进一步检查。”郑吒的衣服在女人手下从凌乱变为平整，让她露出一个略显柔媚的笑容。  
“而且她太年轻了，14岁未婚先孕，她的家庭状况连医药费都是问题，钱没到药房也不可能给她拿药。你呀，就别瞎掺和了。”  
“……我知道。”郑吒笑得有些苦，因为背对的关系，女人没有看见他的表情：“对了，下周二去吃饭吧？你好久没陪我了呢。”  
“我下周二有个聚会，抱歉，给你买包吧，古驰还是……？”  
“也可以。”女人开心地笑起来，因为熬夜的原因她老得很快，郑吒注意到她的遮瑕效果不如从前，早已淡忘的惊惧又涌上心头，他吻了她的眼睑，“下次不要用欧莱雅，给你买Dermacol。”  
“哼，有没有人告诉过你你能让人很难过？”女人的声音哑了少许“如果我再老一点，你就什么也别给我买，然后去找新的漂漂亮亮的小姑娘，那个时候我就请她喝酒，告诉她眼光真好，我再年轻一点也会喜欢的死心塌地的。”  
下一秒郑吒就被她低着头推出去，他不得不离开，脚步有些虚。  
他突然想起那个在14岁死去的少女，嘈杂的交谈声在耳边响起。  
“难道不是过敏？不然药不可能没用。”  
“主任，我们已经试过50多种已有过敏源中的42种了，现在这种情况难道还要再试吗？这……责任很难担啊！”  
“唉，大概真的搞错了，跟患者家属说建议转院，你去办手续....”  
说不定那孩子并不是病死的，而是就这样活生生地被折磨死的，只要一想到自己未来的生命会在这种人手上就觉得胆战心惊，郑吒关上休息室的门握紧双拳，白袍捏得皱巴巴的，蓦地松开，他靠着门板慢慢滑下去，扶住脑袋。  
但我依然，什么都做不到。  


在12楼住院，对医学有兴趣，和亚当有旧。  
没有这么一个人。  
其实楚轩的调查都是多余的，世界上哪有这么巧合的事，亚当想要自己死不是一天两天，趁着昊天这个任务自己能出龙隐他自然会好好把握。  
但是他并不在乎，只是好奇这一次亚当会采取怎么样的举措。楚轩的手指灵巧地在键盘上敲击着，他的手算得上白，比例也很好看，等到这双手最终停下的时候，亚当这一段时间的行踪已经从侦查员的汇报里消失了。  


今天还是郑吒做饭，他的话较之往常少，更是失去几分蓬勃。只是可惜楚轩也到任务紧要关头，没心思再操空心。  
“你这样只吃素绝对会造成微量元素缺乏，这周三我值晚班，中午一起去吃饭吧，快到冬天去吃火锅吧？”在楚轩右手夹第二碗黄瓜时，郑吒终于忍不住了。  
眼镜男左手键盘的敲击声骤停，转而是皮草摩擦舒缓的声音，楚轩拿出手机大概是在看行程表。  
“我星期三也有空，刚好告诉你一些情况。”  
出乎意料的好说话，郑吒在心里默默比了个yes。“那就这么决定了！早点睡吧，每天看你这么晚睡总担心你会不会过劳死。”  
“过劳死？”楚轩似乎没有意识到这个玩笑，很严肃地咬着手指想了想“我没有考虑过这个可能性，不过，上面应该有自己的考虑吧。”  
“你上司还考虑这个？喂，你是工作又不是卖身。”郑吒皱眉，对他完全不在意的态度有些不舒服，这是高智商人才的常见病症吗？  
“我明白了，人对于自己的出生没法决定，总该决定自己的死亡。是这个道理吧。原来如此，是我考虑不周了。”  
“不是，我不是咒你……不要这么严肃吧！”  
“如果真的有这么一天，我会提前签署OPO的协议的。”楚轩看着一脸目瞪口呆的郑吒，露出一个微笑的表情。  
“谢谢。”  
不安赤裸裸地接触深层的知觉，窗户明明开着，都抵抗不了封闭感，为什么说这样的话，为什么觉得死亡是和自己毫无关联的事，明明根本没有对其的经验，怒火席卷一直逃避而远离的心脏，这颗心脏自14岁那年之后再次搏动起来。  
“啊，不用谢，如果你真死了我会看在你每个月都准时交房租的份上给你送一朵小白菊的，不过你这是什么态度，死了就死了？开什么玩笑？”  
不会原谅你的，如果你也死去的话。我从来没想过你死的可能啊？你不是科研人员吗，你不是坚持服药吗？你不是重视自己的状况吗？你别死啊？？？？  
在楚轩惊诧的眼光中，郑吒终于发现自己眼前朦胧一片。

当晚噩梦罕见地袭来。  
城市地铁新镀的漆导热很差，他在脊背的全然冰冷中睁开眼睛，如同外套不存在一样地瑟缩着。于是他潜意识里明白这是在做梦了，洲媛线的空调可是从未失灵过。红的、蓝的光透过淡茶色的玻璃，泼在脸上，散在水光中。  
窗外下着雨，清醒过来光线完全入眼让他明白此刻有多晚，晚到足以使这辆车上只剩下两个人。  
右边的男人是无法被忽略的，他只穿着白色衬衫，头靠在郑吒的肩膀上，像是下一秒就要掉下去的眼镜逞强地挂在耳边。本着人道主义精神，郑吒并没有将他叫醒，反倒担心这么冷的天睡在车上会不会冻着。  
进出车厢口的电视播放着最新新闻，千篇一律的大话，郑吒扭扭肩膀想稍微眯一下，就听见了最新消息。  
“B市研究人员……”  
他费力听着，分不清后面的画，眼前的一切都模糊起来，只剩下右手边的男人抬起头，颈椎扭得十分别扭地开口：  
“……”  
“你说什么？”  
他问，遵照程序，内心深处他不想问这个问题。如果问出口，这个问题势必会造成破坏。但是破坏什么，造成什么结果，他没有办法知道，只剩下惊恐惶惶欲坠。  
结果是他什么也捕捉不到，男人没有回答他，接受指令停止说话，他不解地看着戴着黑框眼镜的男人眼里的光彩一点点变暗――  
“我真的太累了 让我安静一下吧。”  
窗外雨声逐渐变大，他从中感受不到一点儿心理学上的慰藉，坐在旁边的男人被漆黑的雪弄脏了，男人的声音是壁垒横亘在郑吒托着他的手上，地铁里原本静止的风也跟着狂笑起来，撕裂耳膜地呼呼作响。他从梦中惊醒，这是深夜，窗外只剩下路灯，郑吒对外一直是个外向不唐突的人，现在不行，失巢的痛苦增加繁衍的欲望。  
于是他套进衬衫，敲开楚轩的房门。  
在楚轩半裸着打开房门的那一刻他就半硬了起来，手指梭地探进对方内裤的裤头，触摸到男人的腹部，人鱼线较之前段时间不小心碰到的感觉，柔和不少，另一只手附上对方的胸膛，顺着肋骨的方向划动，楚轩在微微发抖，颇为惊奇地看着他但是并没有拒绝。  
“不想要的时候就把我推开。”  
“好。”楚轩答应下来，他没戴眼镜的时候眼睛有些迷，郑吒像是魔怔一样亲吻他的眼睛，摸着对方腹部的手一路往下，不轻不重地勾勒男人炙热的形状，楚轩的呼吸急促起来手心的温度熨帖着男人同样滚烫的下身。掌心搓弄，指尖刮棱，指腹拨开粗砺毛发时蹭动下方的轻柔力道，和收紧滑动时，虎口软嫩的磨蹭，都是他未曾享受过的刺激。  
郑吒把楚轩往床上推去，月色温柔滑过他的身体，他跪坐在楚轩的大腿两侧，居高临下的角度，眼里却是可以细数的温柔。楚轩被他看得撇过头，又被强吻着面对他。  
“别紧张，”郑吒看着对方紧绷的肩胛笑了，“我很不错的。”  
“自卖自夸。”楚轩颇为鄙夷地说，眉毛中间拧成一个小小的川字。同时郑吒蹭着他的脖颈，手却不厚道地往臀缝下伸去。  
“你有没有扔我东西？”郑吒突然问，在看到楚轩的摇头后憨厚地笑了，楚轩心里一炸，就看见郑吒从床头柜里变戏法似的拿出一管润滑剂。  
……从来没有爆粗的楚轩迈出了历史性的一步。  
“忍一下，等下就好了，乖。”郑吒哄小孩似的哄着，沾着润滑剂，一根手指慢慢探进去，被异物入侵的感觉有些奇怪，他眯起眼睛忍着，郑吒看着他的样子于心不忍，“很疼吗？我没找对地方？”郑吒揪住他左边的乳头搓揉挤压着，小小的肉粒以肉眼可见的速度发红挺立起来。  
羞耻令楚轩战栗，他弓起身子妄想躲避郑吒，却又因为单纯地完成从前从未做过的事本能地挺直。郑吒都快笑出声了，干脆放下手打开身下去撩拨楚轩微微挺立的欲望，只剩下一只手在穴口处轻柔地按压。  
这样下去不要睡了，楚轩想。“要做快点，不然我睡了。”楚轩认真地看着郑吒，他觉得这人肯定能找到解决的办法。  
“你说的！”郑吒毫不犹豫地加了一根手指，楚轩还是那副死人脸，于是他又贼心不死加了一根。  
被撑开了，楚轩甚至难以置信地感受着冰冷的空气的灌入，郑吒似乎在找什么，内壁摩擦带来些微不适，楚轩甚至开始想看资料，然后他突然毫无防备地抖，整个下半身都绷紧了，郑吒也懵了，慌慌张张地问怎么了。  
“继续。”楚轩咬牙切齿。  
郑吒有意哦了声，拉下内裤，让早已硬挺的性器弹出来就往楚轩腿间挤，前端早已湿得不行的性器不停恶意地撞在臀肉、大腿上，医生的手撩动着他的大腿，那双指尖略有薄茧的手平稳且没有汗液。他难以自制地屏住呼吸，冷不听听见更加剧烈的心跳。  
糟糕的男人，在楚轩终于喘出声时，郑吒兴奋的握住楚轩的腰重重地冲进去，楚轩差点因这份力量酸到趴下，郑吒托住他的腰，近乎掐的力度烙上一个又一个指痕，野兽一样伏在楚轩身上，把自己埋进温暖的甬道里。  
快感上来得和疼痛一样快，但更加强烈，郑吒用手臂垫着他的脸供他歇息，下身则毫无情谊，只剩下快感一遍又一遍如潮水冲刷着。  
“看着我，”郑吒咬了下他的耳骨，激得楚轩射了出来，楚轩缓了口气，回过头看着那双浅棕色湿润的眼睛，某种不舍油然而生，他蹭了蹭那人的脸颊，然后被亲吻了。  
“还可以吗？”郑吒笑着问。  
“我没有参照，”楚轩一本正经地回答“大概还不错。”  
郑吒轻轻笑起来，他环抱住楚轩，凑在他的耳朵边上：“以后都可以，你要你找，我就留时间给你。”  
冷清的男人异常深地注视着他，好半天才问：“比如现在？”   
“现在。”郑吒一个翻身重新压在楚轩身上，顺着对方漂亮的肌肉一路吻下去。

星期三的清晨，郑吒难得比闹钟早7分钟起床，他看着并非整点的时间别扭非常，硬是在床上躺了3分钟，他闭着眼睛，听到身边传来起床的声音，总算知道楚轩那家伙做事效率有多快了，起床，烧开水，刷牙洗脸，从衣柜里选出今天穿的衣服，当年学医有没有每天穿制服拯救选择困难患者的念头呢？如今郑吒已经不由得知了。  
然后楚轩例行公事地服药，药片从塑料壳里按出来，还有专门开的用盒子装好每一餐分量的片制药物，像是提前上班了一样，可是很安心呢，因为楚轩很安全。不会因为五毫米的偏差死去，也不会因为一时误判受尽折磨。  
郑吒想到这里，觉得冬天的冷日光也温暖起来，直起身子套上第一件羊绒衫。  
  
  
“今天没看到亚当啊。”郑吒随口冲程啸说。  
听到这个，边上的小护士不知为何抖了抖。他把它当做恋人之间的忧虑。  
“谁知道，天天往医院里跑也会烦啊，婚姻还有七年之痒别说恋爱了。”  
“我中午要和楚轩吃饭，要帮你带什么来吗？”  
“不用，我和小萧出去吃，你羡慕不来的。”  
“滚你的。”两个人插科打诨走向更衣室。  
和楚轩约定的地点就在离医院不远，仅有四站路的地方，他也没有打车，慢慢溜过去，楚轩早已定好位置，当他去的时候看到服务生站在白色外套旁，桌上有药。  
真准时，郑吒想，便吩咐服务生加水去了。  
桌子上的药盒里面是胶囊，郑吒略一皱眉，把它取过来仔细看了看，“服务生，之前坐在这里的是一位楚先生吗？”  
“是的，姓楚的先生，戴黑框眼镜。”  
“他去哪里了？”  
“应该是洗手间。”  
他冲到洗手间，“楚轩！”他叫，没有人回，他拼命试图打开门锁，但是没有用，他隐约听见人的喘息声，“服务生！妈的！”他往门上撞，把全身的力气都集中在手臂上。  
“嘭！”门被撞开，门后有人形的物体直挺挺地倒下去，服务生惊恐地看着倒在地上的楚轩，周围传来尖叫声，“叫救护车！”郑吒喊，有个女人哆哆嗦嗦地按着电话，他抬起楚轩的颈椎，明显有交错的掐痕，眼前模糊起来，他蹭过对方尚还温热的脸颊，脖子上的脉搏却摸不到了，啊，他恍惚间回到年少的时候，一个人蹲在女孩的病房前，他摇头，咬咬牙，开始做心肺复苏。  
  
“不用再问了吗？”  
“嘛，看他这样子也不需要问了，毕竟是关系不错的朋友，这样穷追不舍的问下去我也很困扰。”  
“是呢，唉，和朋友一起出来吃饭没想到是最后一面谁都不好受吧。”  
程啸看着两个警察默默从郑吒身边走开，总是笑着的男人死死盯着急救室的大门，他转过身，偏矮的实习医生认真地看着他：“不要劝他走？”  
“这种事只能自己面对了，毕竟他一个学医的最清楚不过。”  
急救灯熄灭了，人三三两两地出来，都有些不敢看他。  
“我们尽力了。”  


床上蜷着个人，周围也很整洁，连窗帘都是刚洗过不久，事实上，在楚轩确定死亡之后，院长以需要配合警方工作为由强制给他放了一个月假。  
“如果不够你再多休息一段时间，反正麻醉科人多，你……”  
“我很好。”  
“程啸，把他带出去。”  
“是。”  
他不得不在家，当天晚上就有一群人前来检查楚轩的东西，大包小包地封装带走，顺便把他房间里也检查了一边，他就像暂时忘记隐私权一样站在玄关，在询问能否抽烟得到确定答复后点上一根云烟印象。  
一无所获，楚轩那种人怎么可能会把重要的东西放在这里。他不禁哂笑，结果第二天他就笑不出来了。  
“您好，请问是郑吒先生吗？”  
清早的就有人打通他的电话，他还没来得及生气，那个人第二句就跟了上来。  
“我是楚轩的律师，根据他的遗嘱，您有权力继承他的所有财产。”  
“这算什么，纠缠到死？我是他什么人？”郑吒笑着说，最后确实一览无余的怒气，对方没回答这个问题，等到他的呼吸平静下来，谈话再由对方单方面继续下去。到最后他什么也没听清。  
“等下，我有一个问题，我能知道是谁杀死了他吗？”  
这一次身份互换，滔滔不绝的男人踌躇着，最终告诉了郑吒那人的姓名。  
“亚当。”  
  
  
拿到工资折的那一刻，郑吒觉得楚轩是个挺无趣的男人。7位数的存款，没什么大额支出，估计连女朋友都没一个，不然也不会便宜了他，拿这笔钱干嘛呢？郑吒想，可以买辆好车，换个黄金地段的房产，反正他不会留着，老子的东西老子花，姓楚的你就在地下气死吧。  
陆任佳被开除了，原因是私自替换药品，而亚当最后那一掐只是推波助澜，为的就是让其他人知道楚轩是他杀的，幼稚不幼稚，他和昊天在一周后落网。在楚轩死后，某位老人过来问他，愿不愿意接手楚轩的葬礼，那人在世没有亲友，要是遗物都不能妥善处理未免太叫研究院的其他人心寒。  
郑吒在听到没有亲友的那一刻就心软了，酸楚梗在鼻子里，轻轻嗯了一声。  
服装大都是制式，没有特别的偏好，手机里没存歌，你这是图啥呢，郑吒叹口气，点开图库，本来一位一样的空无一物，没想到居然有照片。  
照片上的自己正一脸老妈子地说着，哦，郑吒想，原来那个时候这家伙不是在看行程啊。  
为什么留这个呢，我照照镜子要多少有多少。  
于是就像寻宝一样，小小的礼物会给人坚持下去的力量，因为是留给他的，肯定不会太难找。于是他找到一段视屏，是对剑鱼座30号的拍摄视屏，星空非常好看，在手机里旋转，郑吒一瞬间以为自己捧着一片灼热的正在演变的星空。  
“很漂亮吧。”  
“嗯。”郑吒头也不回地应着，那是个老人，他见过一面，是楚轩的上司。  
“那是他父亲的杰作，他的父亲小时候常常带他去看星星，两个人虽然都很冷淡，但骨子里还是一模一样的。”老人看着视屏里的星辰，忍不住露出笑容“可惜，他的父亲因为辐射，身体每况愈下，咳嗽，老眼昏花，握不住东西，连带工作也无法继续，但是因为楚轩天赋惊人，他的父亲把他托付给我…我们。”  
“他应该会怕吧。”  
“你说什么？”老人回过头，眼里有些落寞。  
“因为尊重和对父亲的期望，楚轩从来都不希望自己父亲去世，但是那是他父亲的希望，也是他自己的天赋所在，他内心恐惧他父亲会去世，同时也明白过来如果自己和父亲走在同样的道路上，这就是自己的终结。”  
就像那个时候他厌倦了看着少女的衰弱，死亡的沉痛因为死前时间的拖延而变得焦躁。你怎么还没有死，如果你死了我不就轻松了吗？如果那个时候萝丽突然好起来，自己绝对会因为这种阴暗想法而产生的负罪感愧疚一辈子的。  
所以……  
  


火热的枪炮不曾融解他，荒芜的人心不能摧折他，但他还是死了，死在错误的药剂和无感的心里，他握紧存折，忍不住滑倒在地上，年少能拯救人的愿望终究只是个愿望，他还没来得及看楚轩最后一眼，那人就已经死在冰冷的洗手台上。  
他想，在那人生命的最后一刻，楚轩有没有想起过他。  
错觉生出，楚轩在那个晚上容忍地抱住他，那就是那个冰冷的男人仅存的爱了，但是无论事实如何他都无法知晓真实。  
以及，他会在心里问自己，如果自己的青梅竹马没有在14岁死去，自己会这么重视已存死志的楚轩吗？如果亨伯特的安娜贝尔没有害伤寒，如同每一个正常的少女一样生长，衰老，病弱，死亡，那么故事绝对会索然无味，也就没有他的灵魂之光，生命之火――洛丽塔。  
多年之后的夜晚，他做梦了，戴眼镜的男人站在病房的门口，生机与死气交织之间，他穿着正儿八经的军靴，身上是纯白色翻领衬衫下摆则束在裤子里，指甲剪得很规整，只有那块手表暴露出他并非医生的事实。  
“楚轩。”  
“我有点累了。”  
“那就去吃火锅，”郑吒抢着说“我多点点儿蔬菜。”  
楚轩的神色放松下来，白色的灯光一起柔和了。  
“好。”  
那一刻郑吒知道，不论今后时间多能消磨意志，他都不能原谅自己了。


End file.
